Nothing is Fair in Love and War
by Captain113518931
Summary: This was going to be a big year. James and Albus are both competing for the same girl, which escalates their rivalry to a new level...and something is going on with Christina.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a while since i have written anything and i have decided to start again to practice my creative writing. Please feel free to review and i hope you enjoy. Let me know if you think i should continue because i'm going to try for a multi chapter story. Also just a warning, there is some swearing so if you're offended by bad language i recommend you don't read just to be safe :)**

* * *

><p>Albus Potter sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. He was waiting for his best mate Scorpius Malfoy to come down from their dorm so they could go to the start of school party in the Room of Requirement. He stared intently at the flames and sneered when they flickered red. It was well known that Al despised his brother, James, who was in Gryffindor. They were constantly fighting, however he didn't mind shagging one or two Gryffindor girls. He found them easy and they were the most responsive in bed. His fellow Slytherins and the Ravenclaws took a little too much effort to woo and the Hufflepuffs were too submissive for him.<p>

"Hey mate! Ready to go?" Albus snapped his head towards where his friend had just appeared. Scorpius stood next to him and gestured to the door. Al nodded and they left with a spring in their step.

"Can't wait to down some fire whiskey and bed some 'Puffers!" Scorpius exclaimed, "This week's been awful. The teachers have been constantly on my back about homework and grades."

"I know how you feel. I had a run in with James the other day. Honestly I've been in Slytherin for five years, you'd think he'd be over it."

"What happened?" Scorpius asked sympathetically.

"I was walking out of the library when James came round the corner and started screaming his head off saying that I slept with his girlfriend Melody Goldsmith. He then proceeded to call me a conniving snake and sent a bat bogey hex flying my way. He's lucky it missed."

"Did you sleep with Goldsmith though?"

"Yeah of course. I fucked her just to spite James." Scorpius looked at Al with both shock and amusement etched on his face. Then before Al could say anything else Scorpius started laughing. Pretty soon they both were, and they laughed all the way to the seventh floor. When they arrived the party was well and truly underway. The music was blaring and there was smoke almost everywhere. Albus smirked when he saw James in the corner by himself. He looked miserable and was gulping a bottle of fire whiskey. Ignoring the twinge of guilt in his chest Albus grabbed the closest bottle of alcohol and snogged the nearest girl he could find.

* * *

><p>James had just downed his second bottle of fire whiskey when he noticed Al in the middle of the room with his tongue down Melody's throat. James was fuming. First they went behind his back and now they were flaunting the betrayal in his face. He got up and stormed towards the two with his fists clenched and jaw locked.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing snake?" James yelled as he shoved Al off of his girlfriend.

"Back off James!" Albus shouted in response however before he could register what was happening James swung his arm around and punched him in the face. Al doubled over in the momentum of the hit and swung his fist up to smack James in the jaw but was kicked to the ground in the process.

"Stay away from her! She's mine!" James said dangerously. Al could see the darkness clouding his eyes and the rage drawn on his face.

"That's enough! Stop it both of you! James we're over! I'm not yours; I'm not a possession! How dare you!" Melody spat as she stood between them and glared at James. It wasn't that Melody didn't love him it was just that she didn't feel he appreciated her. She felt so guilty and ashamed after she slept with Al but at the same time she felt so free and it was nice to feel wanted, even if Al was a hit them and quit them kind of guy. She couldn't help but feel that again when he kissed her. James had grown distant throughout their relationship, opting to spend more time with his best mate and cousin Fred than with her. Their relationship became more strained when he became Quidditch captain and began spending almost no time with her, and it didn't help that he constantly had girls kneeling at his feet. It hurt and so she began seeking comfort elsewhere, which is how she ended up in bed with Al. She didn't like hurting James. She did love him but it was hard being with someone who never had time for you, and who was one of the most wanted boys in school.

James was shattered. He had been with Melody for three years and now it was over. He thought she loved him. He looked at his brother on the floor and his angry girlfriend then turned on his heel and pushed his way through the small crowd that had gathered. He couldn't stand the tension in the room any longer. Just as he was nearing the Gryffindor tower he heard someone call out him. He turned and cringed.

It was Christina.

"Hey James. I saw what happened and I just wanted to see if you were okay?" He sighed. Christina was a Hufflepuff in his grade and had been obsessed with him since first year. She was the craziest stalker he'd ever had and she annoyed the hell out of him.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone." He snapped as he all but ran through the portrait hole and up to his dorm. He didn't sleep at all that night.

He couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be an unforgettable year.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I hate the HSC sooooo much. Unfortunately this term is hectic with assessments and exams so i don't think i'll be able to update on a regular basis but don't worry, I'll update when i can. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was bustling with people all clawing for their breakfast. As usual, Al was sporting a huge hangover and stumbled over to his friends at the Slytherin table.<p>

"Alright mate?" Scorpius asked him as he slumped into the chair across from him.

"Do I look alright?" Al snapped, "I have the biggest headache you could possibly imagine, I slept with Goldsmith again, and I got into a fight with James! So Scorp, you tell me. Am I alright mate?"

"Merlin Al. I'm sorry. Wait did you sleep with Goldsmith? Again?" Scorpius asked shocked. Al almost never slept with the same girl twice.

"Yeah I did. Is there a problem with that?"

"No it's just that she must have some real nice knockers for you to have a second serve." Scorpius smirked at his friend's discomfort.

"Fuck off." Al groaned. Suddenly the Hall echoed with the unmistakable sounds of owls hooting as they brought the daily mail. Scorpius quickly grabbed the copy of the Daily Prophet that Al's owl, Salazar, dropped on the table.

"Well, let's see what we have in today's headlines…Scamander's discover new blah blah… civil unrest escalates in blah blah…Oh! Here we go…well this is going to be interesting."

"What is?" Albus asked, taking the paper from his friend. Just as he was about to read the paper Headmistress McGonagall Stood up to address the Hall.

"As most of you have probably read by now the Ministry plans to revive the Triwizard Tournament. Next week students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive so I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour. Of course, with the previous history of the Triwizard Tournament there are going to be a number of rules. The first being that no student under the age of seventeen can enter," a chorus of complaints followed however the Headmistress just held up her hand and waited for silence,

"Secondly, only those students who achieve Acceptable and above for ALL subjects can put their name in the Goblet of Fire. The final rule is that if you are chosen you can choose ONE person to be your cohort. This person will assist you with challenges and step in if you are unable to attend or complete a challenge. There will be an official ceremony when the other schools arrive but until then it's business as usual. Study hard children." With that the Hall burst into incessant loud chatter. Albus looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw the biggest smile on James' face. There was no doubt he would enter his name. Albus scowled. He couldn't enter, as he was only sixteen. He then cast his eyes further down the table where they landed on the auburn haired green-eyed beauty that was Melody Goldsmith. Al couldn't deny she did have nice knockers but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to her than good looks and a good shag. Even though she was with James' and although they were still together when they first did the deed Albus felt there was no shame in pursuing her now. Albus smirked at the thought of having James' ex-girlfriend snuggling up to him while James watched on in disgust. He knew he was going to have a lot of fun with his new plan.

* * *

><p>James had a plan. He was going to get Melody back and what better way than to win the Triwizard Tournament. His logic was irrefutable. Once he won 'eternal glory' there would be no way Melody could resist him. James smiled and walked to Transfiguration with a spring in his step.<p>

"You're looking chipper today James." He turned and saw Christina hurrying to catch up with him.

"Well I was." He mumbled rolling his eyes at her stupid comment.

"Are you going to put your name in the Goblet of Fire James? You should. No one is as brave as you are."

"Um…thanks." He quickened his pace but she managed to keep up.

"I'm going to enter. I'm old enough and have the grades so I think…well…why not!" She smiled her sickly sweet smile that made James' skin crawl.

"Right...listen I better get to class." He said as he practically ran around the corner.

"Alright. I'll see you later!" She called to his retreating back. James breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, please please please review :)<strong>


End file.
